


国王的情妇

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: King!Martin, M/M, Mistress!Ethan, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 此为《永昼》后续，前文属于吴建跃，但应该不影响阅读





	国王的情妇

米兰达第一次见到国王是在皇家猎场里。那时她刚刚被选为国王的未婚妻，婚期就在一个月后。她不是不知道这件事惊掉了多少人的下巴，整个王国里的公爵侯爵们都在谈论她。一个中等贵族之女，甚至还没有袭位成为女爵，何德何能能得到新王的青眼呢？  
米兰达也不知道，但是她猜得出来。因为新王不是一个人来的。  
几个月前——离新王袭位不久——贵族中就有了传言，说陛下餐桌对面的位置还没有摆上银盘，床上就有了另一个枕头。虽然这在贵族圈中算不上什么奇事，多的是愿意将自己送去大贵族身边换来权势地位的男男女女，但这位的动作也未免太快了些，还没有王后就爬上了国王的床，以后难免会吃点苦头。  
重点还不是这个。传闻中，那位身份不明的夫人容貌俊美，肌肤白皙滑嫩；头发是浅浅的金，在阳光下如同明亮的白雪；双眼是雨后晴空般的蓝，清浅得没有一丝阴霾……据说这是某位幸运画家的描述，不过有心人很容易从这些满含惊叹的言语中联想到另一个人：在国王还未成为国王时的劲敌，教皇的私生子。  
米兰达没有见过伊桑王子，不过这不妨碍后者的名声在她心里留下深深的印象。有幸在宴会中见过这位殿下的贵族们不约而同选用了“太阳”这个词去作他的喻体，那时亲母尚在的米兰达也偷偷在心里描摹过他的眉眼。  
这些都是阿波罗跌落神坛之前的事了。

米兰达走到猎场入口才发现已经有人在和她未来的丈夫拉扯，而周围竟然没有侍卫。出于某种她也不太清楚的原因，米兰达没有停下等他们结束，而是径直走了过去向国王行礼：“陛下。”  
国王向她躬身回礼，手却死死掐着身边人的手腕。后者慌乱地挣扎，米兰达看到那双手被淑女长手套裹得严严实实，上面刺绣的暗纹她就是在女公爵的礼服上也没有见到过。  
那位画家说的是实话，这确实是一位不可多得的美人，只不过他可能漏掉了一个重要信息：这位美人很高，几乎与国王齐平，米兰达得仰着头才能看到那双天使般的眼睛。  
“这位夫人也要同我们一起狩猎吗？”未来的王后客客气气地发问。国王的态度已经很明显，但是有疑问也不能怪她：那位的衣裙繁复名贵，在宴会舞厅中会是艳压全场的明珠，可现在是纵马狩猎，国王都只穿了一身轻便的骑装。  
“她跟我们一起。”国王声音坚定不容拒绝，他依旧钳着那位的手腕，米兰达想象得出白嫩的肌肤上留下青紫的样子。  
这位夫人几乎是被国王拖上马的。米兰达就在一边旁观。新王虽然寡言，但并不是粗暴的人，面对他的情妇时却蛮横得像是继母那个不成器的儿子，似乎应有的礼仪都被他通通抛去脑后了。  
三人并行，走在中间的倒是那位。米兰达注意到她没有马鞭，一双手紧紧握着缰绳。马镫似乎短了些，那双长腿不得不微微蜷着，被繁复裙摆遮了大半，只漏出骨节清秀的脚踝，红袜像是第二层肌肤。  
说是狩猎，但米兰达的骑术只算中等，遑论马上射箭打到猎物；国王倒是在马鞍边放着箭囊和弓，却丝毫没有离开那位身边的意思。三人就简简单单地骑在马上，散步一样在林子里慢行。  
米兰达耳力很好，这半是天生，半是后天锻炼——她常靠着它判断父亲与继母的睡眠，好趁机去厨房拿些额外的面包——所以她擅长摈弃杂音，听得见除开马蹄踏草地之外的声音：是那位夫人喉间发出的，类似哽咽，又细又低沉，被极力压抑着，却让人更想把它听清。  
是以她更加专注地看这位夫人，看她被牙齿反复碾咬的嫣红下唇，看她有些失神的蓝眼睛，看她不由自主微微扭摆的腰身，看她控制不住磨蹭马背的双腿。米兰达的注视过于聚精会神，连国王都眯了眼睛，伸手抓住那位的缰绳往自己身边一扯，他的情妇这才从迷蒙中惊醒，觉察到准王后的目光，不堪承受似的扭过头去。  
米兰达于是问：“这位夫人是个什么样的人呢？”  
国王磨了磨牙，回答：“是个活该被人用鸡巴狠狠收拾的贱货。”  
那位一下子瞪大了眼睛，米兰达也为这粗鄙凶狠的言辞一惊，但这是惊喜的惊，她笑出了声：“那么陛下，我有几句话想对这位……”看到国王的皱眉，她便轻巧地改换了称呼，“夫人，说。请您去前面一些的地方等她吧。”

“陛下是因为您才会同我婚姻。”这是米兰达的第一句话，“为此我该感谢您。”  
美人飞快地向她投去惊疑不定的一眼，又低下头，尽一切可能用侧脸对着米兰达。后者不以为意，甚至用马鞭去掀她的裙摆：“陛下为什么要您穿成这样呢，夫人？您在裙子里藏了什么东西吗？”  
马鞭被迅捷地拍开了，没想到米兰达顺势狠狠一抽，那位的第一反应竟然是捂嘴而非勒缰，便没能控制住马匹，白马吃痛之下猛地蹿了出去。  
这下她控制不住自己的惊叫声了。米兰达悠悠闲闲地落在最后，闭上眼听到断断续续的、有节奏的呻吟，开始时那位还在尽力控制，可没有多久就被颠出了让人骨头发酥的淫浪叫喊，就是继母听到也得自愧不如。  
等慢悠悠散步的准皇后到了能远远看到国王的距离时，那匹疼得发了狂的白马才被扯得停下。可怜的金发美人已经连马镫都踩不住了，颤抖着几乎蜷在马上，动弹不得。米兰达换了个方向，在枝叶掩映中靠近了些，看到是国王勒停了白马。

“叫那么大声，是想让外面的侍卫都听到？”马丁已经下了马，一手牵着白马的缰绳，一手伸向伊桑想让他扶住。马背上的人满脸潮红，眼泪都要掉出来了，还在哆哆嗦嗦地说话：“你这个混账…疯子…”  
新王也不跟他计较，直接把他抱了下来。说实话这声音又软又媚，马丁还挺想再听几句。他那本该死去的弟弟腿软得根本站不稳，整个人跌在他怀里，发着抖揪紧他肩膀：“变态……”  
马丁为最后一个词挑了挑眉毛，搂腰的双手下滑，隔着衣裙抓住了手感颇佳的臀肉，毫不怜惜地动作起来，好像捏的是没有知觉的面团一般。他甚至屈膝挤进怀里人的大腿间，有一下没一下地顶撞那根深埋在淫穴里、一路上把娇嫩媚肉赏玩了个够的假阴茎。  
“你早就被它操得高潮了，对吧？”国王咬着情妇薄薄的耳尖，“告诉我，它让你射精了吗？”不顾伊桑的推拒，他的手钻进了宽大的裙摆里，摸到了大腿根滑腻的性液，“你用屁股射了好多。”  
如果手边有任何可充作武器的东西，他的情妇一定会借此结果了新王的性命，但是没有，伊桑就只能趴在哥哥的怀里咬牙逞强：“混账…放开我……”  
“你喜欢它吗？”马丁答非所问，牢牢掌控着怀里的躯体，“我是国王了，我可以把你嫁给你喜欢的东西，以后你就是假鸡巴夫人……”  
伊桑猛烈地挣扎起来，马丁几乎被他搡开，但他动作敏捷地抽出了那根假阴茎，随手扔在草地上，亮晶晶地反着光。  
女装的王子颤抖着后退，倚在最近的树干上喘息不已，好一会儿才说得出话：“……你到底要怎样？”他的声音又哑又低沉，“我已经是个死人了，你还要怎样？你为什么还要这样羞辱我？”  
马丁面无表情。在他逼近的前一刻，他突然发现对方偏着头，眼睛低垂着。他想要怎样？他想要每次他走进地宫的时候伊桑都会笑着迎上来拥抱他，想要他乖乖待在自己身边而不是不惜勾引狱卒也要谋划逃走，想要他自慰的时候都在叫自己的名字，也想要他像个称职的情妇一样好好取悦他的国王……  
最后他凑过去，轻柔地托起伊桑的脸，不出意料地看到了眼泪：“我要你做我的情妇，我的性奴隶。好弟弟，你永远也休想逃走。”紧接着马丁狠狠压住对方的嘴唇，恨不能把自己的舌头都塞进他喉咙里，也不在乎伊桑是不是会咬上一口，好像这样就能让他听到那些说不出口也不能说出口的话。  
弟弟推搡着哥哥的肩膀。他尚且像个最贞烈的处女一样并拢双腿，但马丁知道他坚持不了多久。今天早上他给这不听话的囚犯灌下了两杯劲道足够的春药，以此作为试图逃狱的惩罚。果然，一会儿之后伊桑就开始在他怀里扭动，控制不住地蹭来蹭去，湿热的呼吸直喷到他脖子上。  
“你想过逃走之后怎么办吗？”国王突然问，他的手下败将愣了一下，“你能逃去哪？怎么谋生？最重要的是，除了我，你还能找谁来满足你？”他的手指突然闯进了暂时还合不拢的淫穴，轻车熟路地找到那个腺体，施以恰到好处的按压戳刺，囚犯硬撑着挺了一会儿腰。“你看，我用一根手指就能让你叫得像只发了春的母猫。”  
二王子咬着嘴唇，尽可能把声音都压在喉咙里。就在他以为马丁要善心大发、让他就这样高潮一次的时候，手指抽了出去，取而代之的是火热的阴茎，比之前的假货粗了一倍，一下子狠狠填满了他。  
可怜的小嘴儿被撑得褶皱都没了，马丁却不急着动，画着圈把手指上的淫液细细抹在周围。然后他扳开伊桑的膝盖逼他放弃站立，而是把一双长腿盘在自己腰上。长裙遮住了他们相连的下身，可但凡有人见到此刻的姿势，就算傻子也会明白：国王在操他的情妇了。  
而他的情妇还在试图逃跑，坐在他的阴茎上扭动：“不…不要在这…”结果被楔得更深，马丁强硬地把他抵在树干上，多说不如多干地直接耸动起来，间或抽打几下那粉嫩肉感的臀瓣，没多久就逼出了断断续续的哭音。不知情的人可能会以为这是场强暴，但马丁太熟悉这个会演的浪货了，充满欢愉的浪叫是装出来的，只有像现在这样，发着抖、类似痛呼的哽咽，才是他真正爽到时发出的淫声。  
“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”马丁握着他的腰，满意地摸到那处烙印，奖励似的刻意顶弄腺体，“你喜欢我这样打你、操你，也喜欢我锁着你，你喜欢做我的东西……”伊桑呜咽着摇头，却不由自主地更湿更软，“你也只有这种时候最有骨气了。”  
“来，告诉我，”马丁技巧地晃着腰，饱涨的前端磨得伊桑哭叫不止，想咬手指又被阻止了，被国王抓着手腕按在头顶，“有人让你这样叫过吗？父亲有让你这样爽过吗？当初支持你的大臣们，都得到了什么好处？”他越操越狠，又太知道怎样用快感驯服这个不听话的尤物，把痉挛的嫩肉操弄得服服帖帖，淫媚又柔顺地紧缠着阴茎，热情地往深处吸吮，跟它哀叫连连的主人大相径庭，“你靠着什么让他们给你卖命，黑日王子？他们也尝过你的汁水吗？”  
伊桑像受了威胁的猫一样拱起脊背，腿刚松开又被捞起挂在臂弯，袜带早被扯断了，精致的红袜一直卷到脚踝。马丁掐着他白腻赤裸的大腿，肆意摩挲揉捏，好像他真的是他的所有物一样，好像他真的完完全全属于他、该被他随心所欲地使用一样——这个念头让前王子起了些微弱的挣扎心思，身体却早就背叛了意志。春药放大了快感和欲望，让他涣散着眼神只想被面前的男人揉进怀里好好疼爱，被弄坏操碎也无所谓。可还有一小部分的他莫名难过又脆弱，委屈得直掉眼泪：他都已经是个死人了，不可能翻盘了，马丁还要关着他，还不许他逃跑，天理何在啊？  
马丁倒是没想到那种春药还有这个效果，他眼看着漂亮青年的泪水浸湿脸颊，珍珠般洒落一地。宫廷中公认，伊桑王子狩猎时英姿飒爽，宴会时高贵耀眼，会议时有理有据成竹在胸，竟比不出最英俊的时候。全他妈是放屁，马丁心想，一群没见识的蠢蛋，哪里知道这荡妇在男人身下的媚态，他被操得泪眼朦胧脖颈粉嫩的可口样子才是最美的。  
“哭什么？”他温柔地把沾湿了的半长金发拢到伊桑耳后，“你不记得这里了？你跟我说过想要私奔，我们约在这里见面……”而后者只是抓着他的肩膀，断断续续地说：“放我…放我走吧……”  
马丁抽插的动作停了一瞬，然后狠狠撞进伊桑身体里。前王子吃痛地叫了一声，那里正是梨刑留下的旧伤，很深，一般做爱根本碰不到的深度。他疼得绷着腰，但紧随而来的不是怜惜而是更加凶狠残暴的顶弄，娇嫩的穴口几乎被磨出血来。“你休想。”国王像是遭遇叛臣一样咬牙切齿，“你这辈子都休想离开我。”即使隔着衣物，伊桑的后背也被粗糙的树干磨出了血痕，受不了地摇着头求饶：“知、知道了…我不敢了，我再也不敢了…慢、慢一点…”  
新王反而加快了速度，逼出更多的慌乱的谎言来。“我再也、再也不跑了…我永远是你的…是你的…马丁、哥哥…”伊桑声音里的哭腔越来越重，“陛下…轻一点陛下……”  
马丁被求饶得又气又凶，像是鹞鹰啄食一样咬住他的嘴唇，那里柔软又甜蜜，丝毫不像是个一肚子坏水的家伙能拥有的部位。伊桑的手臂环住了他的脖颈，对方竟然主动加深了这个吻。新王慢慢减缓动作，手指却嫌前王子胸前层层叠叠的蕾丝过于繁琐，干脆撕开了造价不菲的丝绸。  
突然的袒胸露乳让伊桑吓了一跳，繁复的蕾丝本就是为了掩盖平坦的胸部，他急忙收回手臂想要遮挡，但两枚挺翘翘的、渴望爱抚的奶尖已经被马丁捏住，换着花样揪拉拧动。  
“陛下…”似乎被驯服了的情妇情难自禁地喘息呻吟，国王支撑着他，耸动着腰把他操得魂不守舍、浑身潮红。但他还不满足，春药作用下的身体发烫发痒，急切渴望更多的爱抚，国王就把他搂进怀里，手掌搓揉腰背，揉出甜腻的呻吟，是马丁百尝不厌的花蜜。呼吸交织间他不由自主地屈服了，马丁似乎从他心里挖走了什么东西，又用滚热的、熨帖的其他什么填满了空洞，而他还没表达出自己的欲求，马丁就已经给了他回馈，他甚至都不知道对方是怎样对他了如指掌的，一切都让他无暇顾及自身，只能被深浓的情潮包裹着，神魂颠倒地任凭索取。  
“弟弟，你把裙子都弄脏了。”马丁下身动作不停，同时恶意地抓住裙面上被阴茎顶出的凸起，隔着布料捏揉前端，湿滑的触感告诉他，自己的情妇比他想象的还要享受。“不要捏…”伊桑徒劳地扭腰，手臂环着哥哥的肩膀却不动手阻止。大概是因为他已经被操得神志不清，马丁想着，但也是个信号，意味着自己可以对他真正意义上的为所欲为而他不会反抗。“这可是条贵重的裙子，跟我的礼服出自同一批工匠之手，你说我该怎么罚你？”他边说边圈紧手指，勒得它愈发笔挺、前液流个不停，把裙子弄得更不能看了。“放手、快放手…”前王子急躁地、软软地蹬着腿，漂亮的蓝眼睛里除了水雾就是马丁的身影，“随你、随你怎么罚…快放手…”  
“那就罚你，不许高潮。”国王手上加力，操弄得越来越快，“我们一起……”他的情妇哭声不停，过了头的快感让他几乎崩溃，全身都绷紧了，肌体白腻如融化的奶油。片刻后高潮汹涌而来，他失神地尖叫着国王的名字，被对方的精液填满了肚子。  
“含好了。”伊桑刚回过神就听到这句话，“回地宫再给你清理。要是在那之前流出来，我就不给你衣服穿了。”这个变态，他分明只是喜欢看被他作弄得娇软嫣红的淫穴里，淌水一样涌出含化了的浊白体液……  
马丁看着怀里的人乖乖夹紧了大腿，满意地亲了亲对方已经被好好使用过的嘴唇：“乖乖听话，下次我让你参加宫廷会议。就坐在我腿上。”不出所料地被瞪了一眼。  
伊桑把脸埋进他颈窝：“我不能再骑马了。”  
“我叫他们派马车来。”

结果在马车里这个荡妇又开始不安分，挺着腰用奶尖磨蹭马丁的嘴唇：“是药力太强了……”


End file.
